


A Dying Fall

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Early in Canon, Gen, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes has waited five years for someone to ask him that question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dying Fall

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes [July Writing Prompt #23](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1599189.html).

Once Holmes had revealed his profession, my list of his talents made far more sense. All the skills I had observed were indeed necessary for it - all but one.

“Holmes,” I asked once, after a case, when we had had a few drinks and he seemed approachable, “why did you study music? It is the single accomplishment of yours which seems to have nothing to do with the science of detection.”

“Many reasons,” he said easily. “Leisure, personal enjoyment, distraction in bad times.” He smiled slyly. “But most importantly, of course, a specialist in crime must be familiar with violins.”


End file.
